


Samhain Rituals Drafts

by TheLostArchangel



Series: Infernal magicks [3]
Category: Abrahamic Religions, Celtic Mythology, German Mythology, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Christmas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostArchangel/pseuds/TheLostArchangel
Summary: A workplace for all of my future chapters, where I can work on stuff that isn't exactly next up at the chronology yet.Will include many things that'll get scrapped, altered, tweaked, ect - but this way, you can still read along with what I'm doing.Beware for spoilers! Read at thine own risk!





	Samhain Rituals Drafts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Spoilers and heavy construction ahead. Enter at your own risk!

BRAINSTORMING:

Things to be done:  
\- Find a dress for Lilith to wear.  
\- Determine how Lucifer ends up at Hogwarts for Christmas.  
\- Odin. We _need_ Odin there. 

\---> Which gives me an idea: After yule ball, Lilith spirits away Severus, to join a more interesting celebration of the midwinter season? Perhaps one hosted by Lucifer?

Other things to take into account:  
\- Saturnalia, slave/master role reversal.  
\- Gifts!!! Lots of gift-giving.  
\- What does /Severus/ wear, for that matter?  
\- Is Santa Claus the same as Odin, a separate entity, or non-existent? (Leaning towards 1 or 3)

\- Potential Unseelie activity? (Peak of winter's power - perhaps Christmas is a thing mortal cultures invented to counteract this, and prevent Unseelie power from peaking? Given the Unseelie Court's... Oftentimes violent and sadistic tendencies, it wouldn't be unlikely - especially mirrored to, say, New Year celebrations in the same time of year. And makes the lyrics of Band Aid's ''Do they know it's Christmas'', namely ''We let in light and we banish shade'', all that more appropriate)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To any of y'all who've read this despite my spoiler warnings: Hi! Feel free to brainstorm along with me in the comments. Your suggestions are of course much appreciated.


End file.
